Vapor-dispersing apparatuses for volatizing a liquid in a container to a vapor in the atmosphere have been known in the art for many years. Passive vapor-dispersing apparatuses typically include a volatizable material in communication with a material delivery system configured to facilitate evaporation of the volatizable material into the air of the surrounding environment at ambient conditions, i.e., without significant mechanical or electrical assistance such as spraying or heating. In some delivery systems, the vaporizer includes a liquid such as oil contained in a reservoir; in others, the vaporizer includes a wax, gel, or other such solid or colloidal material.
In particular, many of these devices make use of the principle of diffusion. For instance, some devices make use of a wick-based system. In these systems, one end of a wick is placed in a fluid to be volatized, while the other end is exposed to the atmosphere. Capillary action forces liquid through the wick and up to the exposed end, where the liquid evaporates off of the end of the wick and into the surrounding atmosphere.
By virtue of the passive nature of such vaporizers, the rate at which vapor is delivered to the environment starts at a very low level when the device is first activated (e.g., removed from the packaging), then slowly levels-off to a relatively low steady state value. In non-vented systems, a partial vacuum can even develop in the reservoir causing the capillary action to seriously slow down. It would be advantageous for passive vapor-dispersing devices, such as room deodorizers and the like, to provide, a relatively linear level of vaporization over the lifetime of the product, and to have rapid activation.
Wick type dispersers have more disadvantages. Wick type dispersers typically comprise either a one-piece or two-piece wick. In the two-piece wick device, for example, the wick may be used to conduct fluid into a secondary emanator or second wick portion, where the fluid vaporizes. Both one-piece and two-piece wick systems suffer inherent problems. The one piece wick is either molded from a single block of porous plastic, making the part overly expensive, or the one-piece wick is a simple and cheap fibrous bundle of material which cannot be effectively sealed to the neck of the fluid reservoir and kept from dripping at this connection or even from the material itself, causing a serious safety hazard and mess for the consumer. Furthermore, for the two-piece wick system, such as a wick-to-emanator system, there is little in the prior art to suggest how the user is to connect the conduit wick to this secondary emanator, in fact, in most instances, it is assumed this connection is already made at the time of manufacturing.
A pre-activated wick-to-emanator system has many drawbacks. First is the need for an enormous closure to seal both the wick and the pre-saturated emanator, which would be an expensive molded plastic part. Second, the consumer could easily touch the pre-saturated emanator and in some instances, this could be a safety issue. For a vapor-dispersing apparatus to vaporize a strong concentration of active material, the volatizable material should preferably be a very concentrated material, in fact, most preferably close to 100% active material. In the case where the vapor-dispersing apparatus is an air freshener for example, the volatizable material should preferentially be essentially 100% pure fragrance oil with only small amounts of solvent carrier.
Obviously, concentrated or near 100% active organic compositions such as fragrance oils or insecticides may be severe eye and skin irritants, and it would be advantageous to have a safe way for the consumer to activate any vapor-dispersing apparatus. In particular, in the case of a wick-to-pad system designed to vaporize a potentially unsafe material, it is essential that a safe way to activate the apparatus be invented. More specifically, what is needed is a method for the user to activate a wick-to-pad vapor-dispersing apparatus and then not be able to access the inside of the apparatus and touch the activated and saturated pad, for the life of the product.